1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a kind of driving control apparatus of motorized scooter, particularly a kind of apparatus that uses the speed discrepancy of wheels generated when the scooter moves to control the start and stop of motor, and provides better circuit protection.
2) Description of the Art
Common circuit control of motorized scooter (FIG. 1) has a power switch and speed control device (C) between motor (A) and battery (B) for start-up and control of acceleration and deceleration. Furthermore, a mechanical braking device (D) is arranged to stop the wheels (not shown in the figure) and control the power output of motor connected to the wheels to attain the purpose of moving or stopping the scooter. Such circuit control is serviceable, but has the following deficiencies:
1. When the power switch and speed control device (C) is on, the motor (A) is energized instantly and ready to move, and the input current and tuning speed of motor (A) are controlled through the modulation of power switch and speed control device (C). As such, power is consumed regardless whether the scooter is paused or idle. Also in the instant when the scooter intends to generate motion from rest, maximum torque is required. At this time, the user must drive the power switch and speed control device (C) to obtain and input the maximum current required by the motor (A), which tends to increase the power consumption for starting up the motor, leading to low efficiency of power use and low mileage.
2. As described above, when the power switch and speed control device (C) is on, the motor is instantly energized. If the user inadvertently touches said power switch and speed control device (C), the scooter will thrust forward. Also, when the user uses the braking device (D) to stop the wheels, the motor (A) has reduced power output, but is still energized and in idle state while the scooter is decelerating, which tends to increase the braking distance and does not aid in the braking.
3. When the power switch and speed control device (C) is on, the motor (A) is in constant energized and ready state. The user has no need or is unable to drive the scooter manually if he or she so desires, thus losing the fun of sporting in riding a scooter.
Thus the inventor hopes to improve the deficiency of the prior arts, and has come up with the present invention after incessant studies, which will be described in detail with he illustration of drawings below.